1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a powder magnetic material for use as a magnetic recording medium, and more particularly, to a powder magnetic material adapted to obtain a magnetic recording medium of low electrical resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use a material such as .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3, a magnetic material. However, .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 cannot satisfy the desired requirement for the characteristics of a recording medium, where a high coercivity and high magnetic flux density are required.
Moreover, besides high coercivity and high magnetic flux density, low electrical resistance is also required for magnetic powder material.
For instance, electrostatic charges are induced on the surface of a magnetic tape by friction when the tape is running, so that is cannot run smoothly and dust is attracted to the magnetic tape with the result that dropout is induced and the S/N ratio is decreased due to accidental noise.
It is known that the above-mentioned production of electrostatic charges can be decreased by using a low resistance magnetic tape.
Thus, in the conventional magnetic tape, a surface active agent or carbon is added to the magnetic paint. The dispersibility of magnetic paint, however, is deteriorated by such additions and the output power of the magnetic recording is decreased in by the addition of carbon.